New Twilight Story
by NewtwilightStory
Summary: Une Rosalie enceinte, un Embry impregné d'un ange, un nouveau clan de vampire à Fork , un danger qui raude autour de Marysa et Nessie.Une arrivée inattendue.
1. Chapter 1

ROSALIE HALE CULLEN, ENCEINTE ET HEUREUSE  
[**R**osalie **H**ale **C**ullen]

Je venais d'apprendre ce qui venait certainement d'être la meilleure nouvelle de ma vie:j'étais , Rosalie Hale Cullen, vieille vampire aux allures de jeune femme,je venais de devenire la première vampire à être tombé comment?Je n'en sais est sur le point de commencer l'é le monde est à mes côtés:les quileutes sont éparpillés dans la pièce,Emmett est à côté de moi et me tient la main, Carlisle et le reste de ma famille sont au bout de mon lit tandis que Nessie est dans les bras de me regardaient d'un aire curieux...Carlisle étenda sur mon ventre de la pomade et approcha la machin de mon fit glissé le pomeau qui permettra de voir mon bébé sur mon ventre.J'entendis un petit coeur battre à travers la machine et des petits traîts blanc se dessina sur l'écran sourire s'afficha sur mon visage ainsi que sur celui de tout les gens ici présent:tous savaient que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant et aujourd'hui j'étais ,lui,ne souriait pas, il était assez intrigué.Je le regardais longuement attendant qu'il dise quelque chô et Carlisle se fixait.  
»Tu penses que c'est ça?,demande Edward.  
»Je n'en ai aucune idée...J'en ai bien l'impression.C'est assez étrange,répondit Carlisle.  
Je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait,de quoi Edward parlait, surtout quand c'est au sujet de MON bébé!C'est pour cela que je me dépèchai d'intervenire.  
»Qu'y a-t-il?  
»J'ai bien l'impression que c'est elle qui t'aide à être enceinte...  
Elle...c'était donc une , voilà comment elle s'appellera...Marysa Hale Cullen...Je réalisai soudain ce que Carlisle venait de dire:"j'ai bien l'impression que c'est elle qui t'aide à être encente...".Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui se passait, c'était assez frustrant.  
»Je ne comprends pas, dis-je à Carlisle.  
»Tu vois cette petite partie lumineuse, me dit carlisle en montrant l'écran,et bien ce n'est pas normale,cela ne devrait pas se situer là.  
Je -il en train d'insinuer que mon bébé n'est pas normale?  
»Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut dire, ajouta Edward à mon intention,cette lumière est extérieur à son corps,comme si c'était le bébé qui le crée.L'hyppothèse de Carlisle est la suivante:Le bébé aurait peut-être le don de pouvoir soigner les qui expliquerait ta grossesse qui en temps normale serait pense que le bébé pourait utiliser son don afin de t'aider à être enceinte...  
Si mon coeur aurait pu battre en ce moment, il aurait battu à la déposai alors ma main sur mon ventre.  
»Merci mon bébé, merci!, Répètai-je en m'adressant au petit être étant dans mon ventre.  
Elle me répondit par un petit coup de sursautai et Edward fit de mê le monde nous regarda d'un aire interrogatif.  
»Elle...elle...elle a donné un coup de pied, dis-je.  
»Elle n'a pas fait que ça:elle a pensé.On dirait que même si ton ventre ne grossit pas, son don lui permet tout de même de grandit bien plus vite que je calcules bien , elle pointra le bout de son nez d'ici environ 2 jours.  
Je poussai un long ne me fallait attendre que deux jours pour avoir ce que j'ai attendu pendant des années.J'étais certainement la personne la plus heureuse du monde.  
**Deux jours plus tard**  
Aujourd'hui,c'est le grand jour, aujourd'hui je vais accoucher.J'y ai tellement pensé durant ces deux jours.J'ai fait les boutiques pour lui acheter de jolies robes, je lui ai aménagé sa chambre,je m'étais déjà imaginé ce qu'elle deviendrait plus tard:avocate?,institutrice?,Secrétaire?,musicienne?...Je me préparai aussi au choc spirituel que cela allait entrainer:nous ne savions pas ce que cela allait ê a fait des recherches à propos de son don, il est tombé sur une légende qui parle d'anges qui auraient exactement le même don que ma anges seraient exactement comme les humains:la même odeur,les mêmes sensations, leur sang avait le même goût que celui des deux seules chôses qui variaient entre les deux, c'est cet incroyable don et l'immortalité.Carlisle m'avait donc tenu au courrant de cela et m'avait fait part de ces craintes concernant l'odeur,ce qui m'avait fait pousser un grognement c'était cette alusion, cette que je puisses avoir envie de mordre la chôse que j'ai toujours voulu avoir me dégoutait...Jamais je ne ferai ça, j'en étais ne pouvais tout de même pas ignorer les craintes de Carlisle, un accident pouvait biensur arriver.


	2. Chapter 2

DOULEURE DONNANT LIEU A UN BONHEUR

[**R**osalie **H**ale **C**ullen]

Les contractions se fesaient de plus en plus intenses,la douleur de plus en plus forte.L'heure famille et les Quileutes attendaient tous en bas tandis qu'Emmet était à mes côtés.J'étais allongée dans un lit,les jambes écarté avait éssayé de me faire la péridurale mais le venin de vampire l'avait éliminé.Je devais donc souffrire, mais je savais que ça en vallait la , je fus secouée par une énorme contraction,encore plus forte que les un rien de temps, Carlisle s'était retrouvé entre mes jambes et annonça.  
»Le bébé arrive Rosalie, tiens-toi prête!Emmett, descend tout de suite, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux que tu restes ici...  
Emmett fit mauvaise mine mais s'exécuta tout de mê le regardai partire sans rien , la fierté d'Emmett venait d'en prendre un coup mais la protection de MON BEBE était bien plus me donna l'ordre d'un signe de tête de commençer à pousser et je lui obé poussais des cris:je n'avais jamais imaginé à quel point c'est difficile de mettre au monde un Bébé...

[**E**mbry **C**all]

Des hurlements nous parvenaient d'en haut, je voyais que Léah affichait un sourire béat:elle n'a jamais apprécié les Cullen's et savoire que l'une d'entre eux est en train de souffrire la rend reste de la meute n'affichait aucune é étaient distrait devant tant de mystère qui entourait le bébé qui était en train de naî, les hurlements s'arrêtè voix provenants de la chambre à l'étage nous parvinrent:"voilà Rosalie, c'est terminée..." Il y eut un moment de silence lorsque soudain Rosalie reprit "Waoouw, elle...elle...elle est magnifique!Coucou toi,c'est moi,Rosalie, je suis ta maman".Rosalie échappa un petit rire et le bébé rit lui aussi.J'entendis alors une petite voix toute douce et angélique dire "Maman?".Tout le monde sursauta et se calma se rappellant que Carlisle leur avait prévenu qu'en temps que bébé immortel, elle naîtra avec des capacités incroyable pour une enfant qui vient de naîtreJe vais la descendre en bas d'accord, reposes-toi,dit Carlisle à l'intention de Rosalie".On entendit Carlisle quitter la pièce et descendre doucement et avec douceur les marches d' à mis chemin,il s'arrêta.  
»A partir de maintenant rester sur vos gardes, Rosalie ne voudrait pas que son bébé devienne le repas d'une famille de vampire...,dit-il avec ironie à l'intention des membres de sa famille.  
Aussitôt vampires et loups s'exécutè nous avait demandé d'intervenire au cas ou l'un des siens perdraient le contrô reprit alors sa marche et descenda les derniers portait un bébé, qui avait l'apparence d'un enfant de 3 ans,les cheveux noirs, habillée d'une robe ne la voyait que de dos , mais déjà , une sensation étrange me tourna sa tête vers elle et lui fit un signe de la tê se retourna avec douceure et dé je vis son visage fin et tout mignon, la sensation que j'avais ressenti en la voyant de dos , était devenue plus flamme qui brûlait en moi , ne rougissait plus, elle rougeoyait.J'avais toujours cherché mon impreignation et là , elle se trouvait juste devant moi, a à peine quelques mètres!Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage.


	3. Chapter 3

DE DRÔLES DE PERSONNES

[**M**arysa **H**ale **C**ullen]

J'étais ne savais pas où j'é venais de quitter le petit nid douillet que j'occupais depuis environ 2 jours pour un monde froid et peuplé.J'étais entourée de beaucoup de personne,toutes avaient une odeur diffé me regardaient avec un de ses sourir qui leur donnait un aire d',que je détestes ça!La seule personne que je connais dans la pièce ,c'est mon grand-père, est très , un homme s'approcha et s'agenouilla auprès de moi.  
»Salut Marysa!  
Waaouw, comment il connaît mon nom celui-là?Et ,c'est quoi ces grandes dents toutes pointues?Il me fait peur!Je sentis un drôle de piquottement dans mes yeux et ensuite, un drôle de liquide en est sorti avec en prime, des ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça, c'était comme si je ne pouvais pas me contrô sècha alors le liquide qui s'était auparavant écoulée de sur joues et me regarda avec un regard doux.  
»Ne pleure pas, je ne vais pas te mangé.Je suis ton papa,ajouta l'homme qui semblerait être mon père.  
»Papa?lachais-je d'une voix rauque et tremblante.  
Il acquisit d'un sourire et continua à me regarder,avec toujours son sourire d' tournai ma tête en direction des escaliers que j'avais déscendu auparavant dans les bras de grand-père.  
»Maman?,lachais-je à nouveau, toujours avec la même voix.  
»Elle se repose,elle viendra te voir tout à l'heure,dit grand-père à mon intention.  
Je le regardai et lui lança un , quelqu'un attira mon un autre monsieur:il était grand,musclé et avait les cheveux était en torce nud et ses muscles luisaient sous la lumière de la piè le regardais fixement et lui fesait de mê affichait le même sourire que les autres, mais sur lui, ce sourire était magnifique.

[**R**osalie **H**ale **C**ullen]

J'étais en haut,couchée dans mon m'avait ordonné d'y rester afin d'être en forme pour voir ma l'avais déjà apperçue , mais pas assez pour pouvoire la dé n'ai plus envie d' n'en ai même plus la me levai donc et décendit à toute vitesse les je suis arrivée en bas, tous les loups étaient partis, sauf Embry:ce dernier tenait ma fille dans ses bras et était assis dans le y avait quelque chôse d'étrange dans son regard:il regardait ma fille avec amour et sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule:c'était celle de me regardait avec un aire assez me fallut peu de temps pour comprendre:Embry s'était impreigné de sentis une colère monter en moi, mais cette dernière s'estompa rapidement lorsque je vis ma fille tendre ses bras vers moi en criant "Veux maman!''.A ce moment là, j'ai tout de suite su que toutes les souffrances que j'avais endurées pendant l'accouchement en avaient valu la peine.J'étais la femme la plus heureuse de la terre, mais pour combien de temps?

[**C**arlisle **C**ullen]

Roslia était en train de faire connaissance avec son était au et Embry se tenaient à leurs côtés et eux aussi étaient ne savais pas pour combien de temps:en effet, lorsque j'ai expliqué aux membres de ma famille la légende sur les anges, j'avais omni de leurs parler du clan clan est composé de plusieurs humains avec des qualités athlétiques sont capables de détruire tout une famille de vampires à eux tout représetent une grande menance pour les anges,et donc Edward et au courrant grâce à son don de lire dans les pensées et ce dernier m'a dit qu'il serait préférable d'en parler avec notre famille et les quileutes .C'est pour ça que demain, une grande réunion nous ne sais pas comment parler de ça,c'est assez délicat.J'espères qu'ils ne m'en voudront ès la naissance de Marysa, j'ai pris la liberté de faire des annalyses de sang, et j'ai découvert que son sang avait le même nombre de chromosômes que la sang de Jacob et donc que celui des gros,modificateurs et anges sont à peu près pareille.


	4. Chapter 4

DES CAUCHEMARS INSIGNIFIANTS?

[**M**arysa **H**ale **C**ullen]

Nous sommez le 6 mars 2002.L'hiver est bientôt terminé et ce dernier va laissé place aux printemps.Déjà, les feuilles commençent à bourgonner dans le jardin et la neige à s'en -ci continue toujours de tombé, mais sa solidité diminue de jour en m'a promis que le premier jour du printemps, je pourrai aller avec Embry à la Push pour que je le regardes sauter de la fallaise et pour que je fasses connaissance avec sa paraît que c'est une gentille madame.J'aime bien quand Embry s'occupe de moi:il me laisse faire ce que je veux à condition que ce soit pas trop dangereux.J'ai beaucoup grandit ces derniers temps, grand-père dit que Nessie et moi avons l'apparence de petites filles de 5 n'allons pas à l'école par ce qu'on grandit trop vite,alors la soeur de Jacob , Rachel, nous apprend à compter et à , c'est ma cousine, mais c'est aussi ma meilleure joue beaucoup ensemble.  
»Marysa...Hou Hou Marysa...  
Je me retournai et sortit de me pensée.A côté de moi, il y avait Rachel, elle me regardait l'air interrogative.J'étais tellement en train de penser aux étranges rêves que je faisais que j'avais complètement oublier sa présence ainsi que mes calculs.  
»Oui?,lui répondis-je  
»Est-ce que ça va? Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause?,me demanda-t-elle.  
Papa, maman, Jacob et Embry se retournèrent vers leva la tête de sa feuille ,regarda ma feuille, grimaça quand elle remarqua que j'étais plus loin qu'elle dans mes calculs et puis me regarda.  
»Heu, non ça va, répondis-je d'une petite voix confuse et rauque,merci!  
Je replongeai sur ma feuille et Nessie fit de mê soirée passa rapidement et comme à mon habitude, j'eus finis mes exercices avant Nessie.J'étais dévant la télévision,assise à côté de papa qui regardait un match de Foot Ball Amé tête était appuyé contre lui et c'est avec une étrange facilité que je m'endormis sans rien dire, bordée par les commentaires des commentateurs.

[**R**osalie **H**ale **C**ullen]

J'ai raconté à Carlisle ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure avec dit que c'est une enfant, que c'est normale qu'elle soit dans la lune et qu'elle s'endorme vite,qu'elle a besoin de beaucoup de moi j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ça,elle se réveille toutes les nuits en cris et en pleurs, elle ne mange presque pas,elle pense à quelque chôse, mais elle refuse de nous dire quoi.J'ai peur.J'ai peur car j'ai l'impression que je vais la perdre d'un instant à l' est si fragile, si est autant paniqué que moi:il veilles tous les soirs à côté de son , je n'aurais pas apprécié son attitude, mais là, je sais qu'elle a besoin de lui:c'est pour cela que je lui ai promis qu'elle irai chez lui le premier jour de printemps.A par tout cela, une autre raison me pousse à m'inquièter:des nouveaux vampires sanguinaires sont arrivés à Fork,les ont déjà croisé le chemin de Nessie et Marysa lorsque celles-ci sont venues nous regarder Torcelli nous ont assuré qu'ils ne toucheraient à aucuns cheveux des petites, mais j'ai du mal à le croire et le reste de ma famille ainsi que les quileutes sont d'accords sur ce point:il faut se méfier d'eux, ce ne sont pas des personnes de viens de coucher Marysa qui s'était endormi plus tôt dans la soirée devant la T. sortis de sa chambre et rejoignis les autres dans le minutes plus tard, je ne fus pas surprise d'entendre Embry débouler par la fenêtre et s'installer près d'elle.  
»Hé mec, t'es hors tard, lâcha Emmett mort de rire.  
Embry se contenta d'un grognement en signe de ré ne pouvais pas lui en vouloire pour avoir grogné sur mon mari, il fesait tellement de chôse pour ma fille.C'est assez étrange ce sentiment d'amitié que j'éprouves envers les loups:avant je ne les appéçiais pas du nuit fut très longue:Marysa s'était réveillée 4 fois en hurlant tandis qu'Embry gémissait de douleure en l'entendant lui fesait du mal de l'entendre ainsi hurlé sans en connaître la raison et sans savoir quoi faire.C'est pourquoi Carlisle lui proposa de s'en aller après le deuxième réveil en pleure de ce dernier a refusé et est resté:c'était comme si il avait l'impression qu'en s'en allant , il allait l'abandonnée.C'est marrant comme les loups peuvent être aussi soucieux envers leurs imprégnations.


	5. Chapter 5

L'IMPREGNATION,UN GROS RSIQUE DE DOULEUR

[**S**am **U**ley]

Peu de membres de la meute connaissaient cette douleur que l'on éprouve lorsque notre âme soeur souffrance peut être causée par beaucoup de facteur et lorsqu'un loup en est témoin, il ne peut se défaire de l'image qu'elle progette.C'est encore plus dure lorsqu'on ne peut rien faire.J'ai été dans le cas il y a quelques années.  
»Flash Back«  
Il fesait froid ce jour-là.Paul et moi venions d'avoir terminer notre tour de surveillance pour laisser place à Jared et Embry, ce dernier avait récement rejoins la meute.J'étais sur le chemin de la maison, pensif:c'était bientôt l'anniversaire d'Emily et il me fallait encore lui trouver une surprise.J'étais presque à la lisière du bois et déjà,l'odeur de la tarte aux pommes qui cuisaient dans le four de la maison me picotait les voici arriver au dernier arbre qui marquait la limite du bois.J'avais tout de suite remarqué la voiture qui se trouvait devant la é, je m'avançais vers cette derniè montai deux par deux les marches d'escaliers , j'ouvris la porte et là ce fut le ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela!La personne qui m'avait abbandonée, celle à cause de qui ma mère a fait une dépression,mon père, se tenait devant moi, assis à table et me sentis des spasmes de colère jaillire dans tout mon père comprit tout de suite:lui aussi était destiné à se tranformer en loup, mais par faute d'absence de vampire, rien ne s'est passé.Il me regardait, se leva et sortit.  
»Pourquoi tu es venu?,lui demandais-je.  
»Je voulais faire la connaissance de ton imprégnation, répondit-il.  
»Je te le jures, si tu as osé la toucher je te tue, lui lançais-je avec une voix remplie de menance.  
Je sentis alors une main aggripée mon peau, je la reconaîtrai entre milles:c'était me regardait ,les yeux me suppliant d'arrêter et de me , c'était trop tard,mon corps ne répondait plus à me transformai alors dans une pluie de vétements déchirées par mon massif corps de c'est là que le malheure arriva:Emily se trouvant trop près venait de se prendre un coup de grif sur la la vis tréssaillire pour finire par terre, la regardais:rien que cette vision m'avait permi de me calmer et de retrouver forme humaine.J'entendis mon père courire vers la voiture et s'en aller, mais je ne me suis pas retourné:Emily était bien plus importante que cet soir-là fut le soir le plus sombre de ma vie et je suis maintenant condamné à vivre avec ce dégout pour moi-même toute ma vie, ainsi qu'avec l'image de la cicatrice d'Emily.  
»Présent«  
La tristesse de Embry me perturbe:tout cela me rappelle cette histoire.J'éssaye de lui remonter de lui expliquer qu'il ne peut rien y faire à part de rester près d'elle, mais rien ne peut lui remonter le morale, à part la voir ôse qui arrive rarement ses derniers temps.

[**E**mbry **C**all]

C'est tellement dûre de la voir sourire me manque, son rire me manque, les grimaces qu'elle fesait lorsqu'elle voyait ses parents boire du sang d'animaux me manque,tout me passe mes nuits à ses côtés, elle ne fait que de pleurer.C'est trop ne sais pas si je vais y survivre,mais il le faut que je fasses des éfforts pour elle,je sais qu'elle en vaut la peine.J'ai envie de savoir ce qui se passe, autour de quoi tourne ses rêves,mais elle ne veut rien me a peur, très peur.


End file.
